The Elf and the Squirrel
by Arianna i Dunadan
Summary: Legolas seems to have misplaced something.


_Disclaimer__: If it were mine, I would be rich… since I'm but a poor student… yeah, don't sue me_

_Summary__: Legolas seems to have misplaced something._

**The Elf and the Squirrel**

Legolas smiled as he surveyed the bathroom of generous proportions in the Last Homely Home, seated in the elf-realm of Imladris, home of Lord Elrond and the Peredhil family. The room was light and airy with delicate decorations carved on the pillars and walls. The bath itself was sunken in the white marble floor and was the size of a small swimming pool.

The prince had often wondered when in this room how the bathrooms of the Peredhil family looked, if this was but the bathroom of a mere guestroom.

Presently the bath was filled with steam hot water with a thick layer of bubbles floating on the surface. In the elf's eyes, this was the perfect treat after a long day in the saddle. Any hot bath would do to sooth his tired and stiff muscles, but he had yet to encounter a bath that could hold a light to those in Imladris, which soothed both body and mind with their intoxicating scents.

In his mind, Legolas went through a checklist to see if he had everything. A set of large fluffy towels were waiting to do service in a corner of the room where they weren't likely to get wet, check. A bathrobe lay with the towels for when he had both finished bathing and towelling off, check. Close to the edge of the bath and within reach a selection of shampoos and other hair-care products stood ready for use, check. A bottle of Miruvor and a glass to at to the relaxing effect of the long soak, check. Bubbles on the bath just because he can, check.

Legolas nodded to himself. That was about everything. He was about to strip and dive in when a sudden thought struck his mind and he checked the surface of the water around, checking every inch of bubbles. Something was missing.

He turned and left the bathroom, walking back into the bedroom. His pack was standing innocently at the bottom of his bed and he glared at it. He briskly strode over and opened it. He shifted through the contents of the pack before he emptied it on his bed to simplify his search. He had scanned everything thrown on his bed trice before he concluded it didn't have what he was looking for.

He kicked the empty back and glared at it again as it innocently sailed through the air and landed on the ground on a different spot, seeming to be the picture of innocence. But the elf knew better, he was sure he'd packed the thing, even checked it a dozen times to make sure he wasn't forgetting it and now it had disappeared. In a sudden irrational wave of thoughts his mind accused the pack of having consumed it, never mind that the actual food in his pack now lay on his bed.

There was a knock on the door and Legolas was momentarily tempted to yell at the person on the other side to ease his frustration. Being a true prince of Mirkwood and the son of his father, he contained himself.

'Enter,' he called out, proud of himself for sounding so calm. The door opened and a human boy, who Legolas guessed to be somewhere between ten and twelve, stepped in.

'Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion,' the boy bowed. His clothes were too rich to be just some kid and Legolas made a silent guess to his identity.

'Mae govannen, penneth,' Legolas replied. 'Mana ná esselda?'

'Arassuil í Dúnadan, Arahadion,' the boy replied, his greyish eyes sparkling.

'Ah, I thought you might be one of the Dúnedain. You're grandfather is chieftain, is he not?' Legolas inquired, obviously pleasing the boy with his question.

'Yes, indeed he is. But I was not send here to discuss my ancestry,' Arassuil answered, changing the subject quite pleasantly without seeming demanding. 'Lord Elrond send me to inquire if you will be having dinner with us or if you are tired for your journey and wish to retire early, in which case some food can be brought here from the kitchens.'

'I am tired, but it's nothing a long soak in the bath and some Miruvor won't cure. You may inform Lord Elrond I will be present to attend dinner with him,' Legolas informed the boy. 'I was just about to take said soak, but I seem to have misplaced something.'

'I saw the twins sneak out of your room not long ago, if that is any help,' Arassuil said over his shoulder after he bowed and went to exit the room.

Legolas silently cursed the twins. They might have nothing to do with it, but then again, they might have everything to do with it. He prayed to the Valar, though almost certain it was useless, that they hadn't taken the missing object, he'd never live this down.

He quickly left the room in search of Elrond's two identical hellions. After what felt like hours of pointless wandering of the halls of the Last Homely Home, Legolas finally found them in the gardens. They were looking like perfect innocence and Legolas knew he could start counting his days. Never, ever, would the twins look perfectly innocent, unless they were all but.

'Legolas!' Elladan called out a bit too brightly for the prince's liking.

'We didn't think we'd see you until breakfast tomorrow, or maybe tonight at dinner,' Elrohir smirked, his eyes twinkling.

'Cut the crap you too, I know you were in my room and went through my pack,' Legolas glared. The twins' expressions changed from innocent into mock hurt and astonishment.

'Tsk, tsk, tsk, Legolas,' Elladan said, wagging his finger. 'Hasn't your father ever thought you not to go around and accusing people if you are not at all certain of your accusations?'

'Oh yes, but he also taught me to stay out of other people's stuff and besides,' Legolas smirked, pressing his advantage. 'Arassuil has been so nice as to tell on you. I know you took it, so hand it over.'

'Okay, you caught us, but honestly mellon nin, the poor creature begged us to help him visit his relatives,' Elrohir grinned.

'Inanimate objects don't "beg", _mellon nin_,' Legolas replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

'It did!' Elrohir protested. 'It said something like; "squeak, squeak, squeaker squeak".' Having said this, the twins broke down and doubled over in laughter. 'Really, Legolas, I never sought this behind you, you little tree-hugger,' Elrohir roared as his twin dropped to the ground holding his sides.

'If you don't give it back now, I shall personally deliver you to the doors of the Halls of Mandos,' Legolas threatened, taking a step forward.

'Hush, monkey-elf,' Elladan gasped, picking himself up from the ground and trying to catch his breath. 'We told you the truth, we helped him visit his relatives.' A pair of innocent fingers pointed up a tree before the twins dashed off to watch Legolas retrieve his 'price possession' from a safe distance and out of sight.

Legolas glared after them before expertly climbing into the tree to retrieve what was rightfully his so he could finally take his bath. Ten minutes later he was soaking in his bath, a glass of Miruvor in his hand of which he occasionally took a sip, his hair soft as velvet after treatment of the many hair-care products, the bubbles still thickly floating on the water's surface and amongst them bobbed a rubber squirrel… ready to squeak when squeezed.

Later, halfway through dinner, Legolas grew suspicious of the twins. Not one word had been uttered about the bath toy and he was sure they were planning something. His suspicions were answered when the corners of Arassuil's mouth tipped upwards and he softly muttered 'Squeak', sending both him and the twins off into roaring laughter. Obviously the story had spread.

**S.A. 2830 (190 years later)**

'Squeak,' a young boy muttered softly as Legolas walked passed to drop his pack off in the guestroom.

'I've had it!' Legolas roared and chased the young Arador, Elrond's latest foster pup. The boy, however, was aided by the twins and therefore was able to outrun the Mirkwood prince until the four of them came to an abrupt halt in the main hall where they almost literally ran into the Lord of Imladris.

'What is going on here?' Lord Elrond demanded.

Legolas was quick in explaining the situation and though it was obvious the ancient elf had trouble not to give into his laughter, he managed to keep a stern face when he turned to his sons. 'I forbid you to ever 'squeak' around prince Legolas again, or inform any of the young chieftain heirs or any of the Edain rangers about the effect the word can have on said prince.'

Legolas looked triumphant and turned on his heels. Elrohir looked lightly dejected, having lost his favourite game for when Legolas was visiting, Elladan however just shrugged and dragged his twin off, he even looked as if the Midwinter Fest had come early this year.

'What are you so happy about?' Elrohir grumbled. 'Ada made it quite certain we can't tease Legolas anymore.'

'Not completely, he said heirs and rangers… El… that only excludes the Dúnedain males,' Elladan grinned and Elrohir's face brightened, a smirk taking the place where the frown had been placed moments before.

'I've never been more appreciative of the female race,' Elrohir laughed. 'Legolas, enjoy the lull while it lasts.'

Laughing like the mad elves they are, Elrond's twins walked off in search of new entertainment… for now.

**A/N**: _Hope you liked it! Yes… the opening made will be used in a future story. Please review!_


End file.
